User blog:Jona19992/Living Legend
A Journal that record by Grimm brother, the first guild master of the hunter association is found after James step down from his leadership role. The Journal record an ancient war that everyone has forgotten. Demon King terrorize the world with his Demonic Army. The Eight Heroes has been gather to Defeated the Demon King. The story goes..... Two magic apprenctice gather in their master dungeon. Sorceress : Master has depart to the End of the World for months now. Wizard : I wish i can join Sorceress : We only be a burden. They facing the Demon King afterall Wizard : Ya, you right Sorcesress : But we can actually give our mental support. Let spy on the battle. Wizard : But master told us not to do anything rash Sorceress : Relax, We are just going to have a peek with remote magic. It wont be a problem. After all, we are his Student. We not some push over. Wizard : i guess you right. We can defend ourselves as well. Let start then. (He channel his magic into a whole lenght mirror without wand and incantation) Sorceress join him in casting his spell too. She blow a kiss over the mirror casting relocating to track her master. The mirror show their the ongoing battle. A Fallen dark Wing Angel fly in the sky leading the demon army marching forward and stop by heaven army. Another Eight Wing Angel flying on the sky. Archangel : Brother, you have fallen so depth Fallen Angel : Get out of my Way!!!!! How dare you isolate the demon King with your cheap trick. Both of them then give in their all in the fight. Light and Dark energy spread across the sky. Wizard : This isnt right . Where Master? Sorceress : Let go deeper. The Mirror scene change In the vast wasteland, Dark cloud cover the sky, A''' dragonoid''' exchange blow with a Demon with his spear. He slowly getting overwhelm and receive a frontal sword slash from the demon. The Dragonoid quickly withdraw back. Six Light shine down from the sky and imprison the figure. Maou (Demon King) : Ahahahah, You all wasting your time. You really think this can trap me? A Saint is casting her light magic trying to hold the prison. The Light Prison begin to crumble. Healer, a person cover in green rush over to the dragonoid side: HEAL, HEAL, HEAL. The Dragonoid wound isnt healing. Healer : Why is it healling so slow??? (Crying) Heal Tactician who plan the isolation plan already fainted on the ground. He heavily injure using himself as bait. Saint : I can Hold him anymore !!!!! Arhhh (The light prison break) Another hero, Gunner looking Hero using his mechanic arm directing the barrage of cannon shot toward the demon king to hold him off. Maou : Ahahahah (He deflect all the cannon with ease) Look like we have a children coming to the party. Maou hold up his hand in the midair and create dimension distortion. Sorceress and Wizard is pull from the safe dungeon to the battle field as well. Archmage, '''master of both student : Release my student, you field. A '''Assansin appear behind to ambush the demon king with his sickle. It easily dodge but Assasin manage to free the students. The student rush to the master side. Archmage : i told you not to do anything rash. See what happen. Wizard and Sorceress : We are sorry. (Crying) Maou : I have enough of these drama. (Cast Dark Meteor from the sky and blast toward the heroes) Archmage : DOME OF PROTECTION. (A Giant dome appear and block the meteor) Archmage : Is the artifact not ready yet??? A heavily tattoo summoner is preparing an large spell..... Summoner : Give me somemore time.... Maou increase his power. One of the blast go through and hit the archmage Archmage : Arhhhh (The protection break apart) Maou : No matter what you trying to pull, it wont work. Give Up The Dragonoid stand up despite his wound not heal yet. He morph into a dragon and surround his comrade. The gunner direct all cannon toward the demon king. The demon King swing his blade and deflect the cannon at the same time attack the dragon. Even with dragon skin, the dragon receive heavy blow. Saint : Heavy Judgment (A Rain of light sword falling from the sky.) The Demon King grab the tail for the dragon and pull its entire body to defense against the light. The Dragon sustain more damage. The Healer : Life Exchanging !!!! (The Healer use her own life span sending life force toward the dragon) Magic Chain appear and lock down demon King`s left hand which holding the blade. Wizard casting magic chain on the demon king. Wizard and Sorceress join the fight. The Archmage cast a unlimited mana arrow toward demon king. The demon king absorb all the mana that throw at him. He break free easily from the chain. A mist appear and cover demon king sight. The Sorceress cast a fog to delay him. The assansin try to ambush him again in the fog but fail. Assansin : Be Careful Everyone Maou cast another dark meteor rain down again. These time, all of them unable to react fast enough and get hit by the meteor rain. Except the summoner which is protect by the mana golem he summon. While everyone on the ground, the fainted tactician awake. Tactician : Not a step forward Maou : What if i do? Who to stop me? You? Tactician : Try it if you darn Maou step forward with his left foot. A Magic Trap appear on the ground and send the demon king backward Tactician : NOW!!!! Summoner activate the artifact : Heed my command. Before Destruction, Before Preservation, Before Creation, Void Exist. Open the gate. (A Gate to the Void Appear behind the Demon King) Demon King march forward. Healer : Life Exchange!!! Lifeforce link connect with everyone and she giving away all her lifeforce. The dragonoid stood up and breath fireblast toward the demon king trying to push him into the void. The Saint cast the holy blast and join the push The Gunner hold his arm and aim the blast against the Demon King . Gunner : Full BLAST !!!! The Archmage raise his wand: Full Mana Blast !!!!! (His hair turn white slowly) The sorceress and Wizard join the push. Both of them join power and send mana to their master as well. The Demon King March forward another step refusing to fall into the void. The Assansin move into the demon king shadow and stab him with a holy bone. Assansin : You not going anywhere. Maou : You insolent !!!!! Dark Angel sense his lord is in dark angel. Dark Angel : MY LORD. (He abandon the fight with archangel and rush over) Archangel : How darn you turn your back on me during a fight (Using this chance, he shoot thousand of light sword toward the fallen angel and pin it down) Archangel : you shall be imprison in the eternal prison with 66 lock. Farewell brother Maou a bit by bit starting to fall into the void gate. Maou : Insolent !!!!!! I WILL BE BACK!!!!!!!!!!! Demon King fall into the void. The gate close. A person hiding far from the battle record all what he witness. he unable to join the fight as his bow unable to harm the demon king at all. What he can do is record down the epic batte. After the battle. The eight heroes disband. The healer used up his life force in the battle. The dragonoid survive not much is know about his fate. I hear the wound inflict by the demon king `s sword gotten worse. Arcmage on the other hand return to his country and get marry. His two apprentice went and travel the world. They become well known in their own right. Wizard went to serve his destiny and king. The sorceress on the other went to the gate of sleeper. The Saint pass away at her age of 98 years after she went back. Assansin mysterious disappear after the battle. I saw his mask fall off during the battle. He dont seem human. Something unholy about him. The Gunner is never hear as well. His gun dont seem from this era. However, people say he from Baghdad but there no one like him from that country. Tactician survive and travel to the west. He become well known at many places. If it wasnt his plan, the eight heroes might not success in the battle. The fate of summoner is unknown as well. I do know he went back to his tribe. His tribe say he suffer eternal bleeding wound and pass. I wonder if the Eight hero will need to assemble again. I wonder what are their fate. Category:Blog posts